


All I Really Want

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: AVIS officers Anne, Gil, Diana and Fred need to keep the Improvers engaged through their first winter, but Diana is struggling with the relationships in the group.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	All I Really Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Dani! Thank you for your prompt--it gave me a new way to view our trio, and I hope you enjoy.

“Oh, Diana,” Anne said suddenly, interrupting herself. “Did you see that gleam of sunlight come through the trees, just so? A veritable diamond sunburst, just for us.” 

She stepped back to catch the rays at the best angle again as Diana tugged her muffler tighter. It was the first comprehensible thing Anne had said in twenty minutes, having gone on at length about a new discovery in her course of study, and Diana felt irrationally vexed. 

“It’s about time we saw the sun again,” Diana said. “The cold and grey was beginning to feel everlasting.” It was a prosaic answer, and one she felt uncomfortably satisfied giving, knowing that it wouldn’t meet Anne’s desire to share the beauty. And it was, in fact, beautiful.

“A gift for you, then, Diana dear,” Anne said merrily. “But you’re right, of course. It is cold and we should hurry on.” 

Hurry on they did, arriving at the Blythe home for an officer meeting of the Avonlea Village Improvement Society. Diana’s heart pinched a bit when Anne turned her attention to Gilbert, regaling him with the same information she’d shared with Diana--only Gilbert was able to discuss it in return. 

She accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Blythe with a polite smile, and sat on the chair across from Fred. “Shall we begin?” she asked, interrupting Anne and Gilbert’s conversation.

They took their places, and Gilbert banged his gavel. “I hereby call this meeting of the Avonlea Village Improvement Society officers to order,” Gilbert said. Anne dutifully noted the call, present members, and the time. 

“Anne, will you please read the last officer meeting minutes for approval?” Gilbert asked.

“I shall,” Anne said, standing and clearing her throat to begin.

Diana half listened, the ritual she usually enjoyed making her impatient. She sipped her tea and set it down with a little more force than she would normally use.

“Are there any corrections to be noted?” As there were none, Anne made the note, Gilbert signed them into record, and they moved on to the topic at hand: winter plans for the Improvers. Finally, something Diana could take part in.

“I spoke with Mother about a village cookbook,” Diana said. “She said, well,” she paused and looked at Anne. “Please don’t write this down officially, but she said she would happily make meals for town functions but certain families will get her recipes over her dead body.”

“My mother said the same,” Fred agreed. “I’m afraid that plan won’t get us anywhere.”

“When polled,” Anne said, as she wrote, “villagers regretted that they would not have an interest in this endeavor.”

“Thanks, Anne,” Diana said, relieved. If a Pye or Sloane got wind of what Mother had actually said!

“We need something to keep the Improvers engaged until we can plant this spring,” Gilbert said. 

They bandied about a few ideas, none workable, none right for all Improvers to participate in, feeling more and more discouraged with each failure. 

“A social?” Fred suggested.

“A dance? That wouldn’t be considered very improving,” Anne said, brow furrowed as she thought. 

“Recitations?” Gilbert asked. “That could be substantially improving.”

“Is that any different than the ones we did in school?” Fred asked.

“Perhaps we can do original work,” Diana offered. “Readings of the papers that have been suggested? And recitations, as well, to fill out. We could do a series of them all winter.”

“I move that we adopt Miss Barry’s suggestion of a series of winter programs,” Fred said.

“Seconded,” Anne said quickly. 

“Passed unanimously,” Gilbert said, with another bang of his gavel, and Diana beamed. 

They divvied the tasks, with Anne and Gilbert in charge of themes and speakers and Diana and Fred taking on locations and eats, and briefly began planning before Gilbert called the meeting to a close.

Fred helped Diana into her wraps, and she felt a blush stain her cheeks. She turned around, but Anne was no longer in the foyer. Diana found her and Gilbert back in the parlor, discussing a paper to co-write.

“Are you nearly ready, Anne?” Diana asked, her previous vexation returning all at once.

“Oh, Diana, I’m sorry, we got caught up,” Anne said, looking apologetic.

“Would you mind terribly if I kept her a little longer?” Gilbert asked. 

“I could give you a ride home,” Fred suggested, stepping up next to her. “May I?”

“You don’t mind, do you?” Anne asked. Her grey eyes were twinkling, and Diana knew she was thinking that Diana would enjoy time alone with Fred. Anne teased, but Diana wasn’t fully sure what she thought of courting Fred yet.

“Of course not,” she said, as she knew Anne expected. “Thank you, Fred, that would be lovely.”

And it was, it really was, but it was also daunting and awkward, with neither she nor Fred feeling exactly comfortable. She’d walked with him before, but it had always been planned, and she’d been ready for it. Today, she was simply discombobulated. 

They finished the last few minutes of the ride in quiet, and Diana realized that the mood finally felt companionable between them. She relaxed, offering him a wide smile as he helped her down from the sleigh. 

They agreed he would come the afternoon after next to discuss plans for the first program, and Diana walked into her home considerably lighter than she’d left the Blythes. 

But that night in bed, she couldn’t help replaying her walk with Anne, and Anne turning to Gilbert. Flames of envy curled at her, and she kept trying to remind herself that she liked Gil, that he was a good friend to her and Anne both. It wasn’t his fault she couldn’t keep up with her best friend any longer. 

She’d loved reading and school, but she’d never had the burning ambitions Anne and Gil had. If she and Anne didn’t have the AVIS, what would they have? Would they still have their friendship? The winter programs simply had to be a success to keep the group together until spring allowed them the freedom to work on the town again. 

With that disheartening thought, she slid into a restless sleep. 

Things seemed brighter in the morning, as they often do. Her next few visits with Anne were as pleasant as they had always been, and she was looking forward to the next officers meeting. The winter series plan had gone over well enough with the Improvers, many of whom were excited to present and perform.

The officers met two weeks later, this time in the Barry parlor, to finalize the plans for the first program. Diana served tea and cookies, and Gilbert banged the meeting to order. 

“Miss Barry and I have secured the Avonlea Hall for three programs,” Fred announced, for the benefit of the minutes. “All will be held in the evening, so as to best disguise the outer color.”

Gilbert gave a most ungentlemanly snort, and Anne and Diana frowned at him. “Please remember that unofficial comments will not be written into the minutes,” Anne said severely. 

“Yes, I know,” Fred said. 

“So let’s keep them to a minimum,” Anne finished. 

“Thank you for the timely reminder, Madam Secretary,” Gilbert said. “Is there a cost, Mr. Wright?”

Fred gestured towards Diana, who sat up straighter. “We have bartered time for time, rather than pay,” she said, proudly. 

“All Miss Barry’s doing,” Fred said, also sounding proud. She met his gaze and smiled. 

“The entertainment committee has pooled together offerings of fancy work, farm work, and food that have been accepted by town officials,” Diana said. 

“Well done, Miss Barry,” Gilbert said. “A round of applause for our officer, please.” 

Diana blushed brightly, unable to meet anyone’s eyes, but delighted despite herself. 

“We’ve also arranged for food after the speakers finish,” she said. “Improvers volunteered for one of the three evenings and will provide food and drinks for their night. We should have a fair spread each time.”

“Our order of service is nearly complete,” Anne reported. “Mr. Blythe and I have arranged everyone into themes as best we could, based on availability.”

“The only one currently short is the first,” Gilbert said. “Fewer people were willing to risk starting us off, so we are relying on a few people speaking more than once.”

“I could do another recitation, I suppose,” Anne said. “But I’m already down for our paper, Gil, plus one of my own and a recitation.” 

“I’ll do one,” Diana said, surprising even herself.

“Oh, Diana, will you really?” Anne asked, clasping her hands. “I never even dreamed to ask you.”

“Yes, I will,” Diana said, half wishing she had stepped back instead, even as she spoke. Oh, how nerve wracking! “You’ll help me choose a piece, won’t you, Anne?”

“Yes, indeedy!” Anne said, and her enthusiasm warmed Diana. “I have so many ideas already. You’ll be spoiled for possibilities.”

“You’re a perfect peach, Diana,” Gilbert said, adding her to the roster. 

“I’ll say,” Fred said admiringly. 

“Fred, will you join your fellow officers?” Gilbert asked.

“No no,” Fred said, quickly. “We want this to be a success. I always made a muddle of it. My role is as audience member, and I promise to be very enthusiastic at it.”

“Diana, we can put you in the first half,” Gilbert said, making notes. “You’ll go after Anne--no,” he said quickly, catching her wide eyed look. “Moody will go after Anne, and you’ll follow Moody.”

“All right,” Diana agreed. She could be reasonably sure she could recite better than a MacPherson, but to follow Anne would be a nightmare. 

The rest of the meeting passed in a fog as she wondered what she’d gotten herself into.

That feeling never really disappeared. Anne helped her choose a piece, after an afternoon of testing out different works. She couldn’t get the knack of a comic recitation, and instead chose a Coleridge translation on love. She spent the week before in a haze, whispering about love and spirits, starry skies and divinity as she did her work around the house. 

Far too soon, it was the day of the program. She and Anne got themselves ready at Green Gables in the late afternoon, with Diana dressing their hair and choosing the right jewelry and other bits and bobs to compliment their outfits. Anne’s pearls from Matthew were a must, of course, and Diana selected her other pieces based around it.

“You are wonderful, dearest Diana,” Anne said, catching her hand after she pinned one final flower into Anne’s hair.

“I enjoy this,” Diana admitted, meeting Anne’s reflection with a smile.

“Not just your excellent taste,” Anne said. “Your AVIS work, your stepping in to recite even though it’s a challenge. Diana, you are my truest friend and kindred spirit, and I am proud to be here alongside you.”

“Oh, Anne,” Diana said, and flung her arms around her friend. “Oh, I’m going to muss our dresses and hair,” she mourned. “Thank you. I am so proud to be your friend.” 

She leaned her head against Anne’s for a moment, soaking in the comfort, before she straightened and reached for Anne’s hair. “Now, let’s fix ourselves back up.”

Gilbert and Fred picked them up early, so the four could do final arrangements and ensure everything was in place. Diana was grateful for something to do, as she directed the others in decorations. The air was lighthearted and she felt her nerves receding a small bit.

Of course, they came roaring back in as the Improvers began arriving and everyone took their seats. She was sat between Fred and Anne in the first row, and Anne squeezed her hand as Gilbert introduced the evening. 

Anne and Gilbert traded spots, she to the lectern and he to the empty seat beside Anne’s. Then said Anne began the night with a light and amusing piece that brought everyone to laughter and a loud round of applause. Gilbert, she noted, clapped the hardest.

If she’d had to follow that! Luckily, or unluckily for him, that spot had indeed gone to Moody Spurgeon, who gave a long, if uninteresting, analysis of a Bible passage. 

At last, he was finished and it was her turn to step up and face the audience. She met Anne’s eyes, and Anne nodded at her with a beaming smile. It was matched by Fred, and she began.

She’d been afraid of forgetting her words, let alone her pauses, emphases, and gestures, but she need not have been. Her eyes stayed on Fred the entire time, the words pouring out effortlessly as if she’d been performing her entire life. 

It was over before she knew it, and she blushed mightily as she acknowledged the applause of the crowd, Fred and Anne in particular. She dropped into her seat between them, breathless with exhilaration, and received private congratulations from both sides.

Her part done, she could sit back and enjoy her fellow Improvers. Anne and Gil presented a paper they’d written about a new Latin translation they’d undertaken, with some debate on a few words and views. Diana did not follow all of it, but found that it mattered very little to her after all. She enjoyed seeing her best friend meet her intellectual match, and applauded them with vigor.

Anne stayed at the lectern directly after to present her own paper, and Diana caught sight of Gilbert’s face. It reminded her of the “Bingen on the Rhyne” performance--and of Fred’s face watching her speak. But Anne was not focused on Gilbert, as Diana had on Fred; Anne was instead wholly involved in her presentation, with her gaze moving about the audience members in equal measure. Once it landed on Gilbert, and lasted just a beat longer before flitting off.

Diana saw in that moment a future of the foursome happily married off, neighbors in Avonlea, a lifetime of friendship and camaraderie. A thrill rose in her chest, and she vowed to see it come true. 

The evening was an unconditional success, with Anne the avowed star. Improvers buzzed with excitement over future nights, and congratulated the officers on a night well planned on their leave.

“Diana, you must recite again next time,” Anne said, as they finished tidying up. “You were just wonderful.”

“No, thank you,” Diana said firmly. “I am leaving the world of elocution at my peak. I have no expectations of that performance repeating. You and Gil were wonderful, though.”

“Your history paper was very well written,” Anne agreed, turning to Gilbert. “But there are a few points I’d like to discuss with you.”

“Oh, Anne,” Diana said, cutting Gilbert off. “Let’s leave it at the compliment for tonight.”

“Very well,” Anne said, offering her hand to Gilbert, who took it eagerly. “I enjoyed it very much, Gil, and I’m glad we spoke together.”

“You are a natural pair,” Diana said, and Fred joined at her side to agree. She took Fred’s arm, returned his startled smile, and turned her smile to Gilbert. “You two will, of course, write and speak together next month, won’t you?”

“Every month,” Gilbert said with enthusiasm, Anne nodding in agreement. 

“Wonderful,” Diana said, pleased. She couldn’t imagine a more satisfying ending to a terrific night, or promising beginning for her vision. They were all destined for happiness, she just knew it.


End file.
